Dissertação
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Sobre como Sirius Black era muito bom em desvirtuar qualquer assunto. [SiRem]


**Título: **Dissertação  
**Sinopse: **Sobre como Sirius Black era muito bom em desvirtuar qualquer assunto.

* * *

Eles eram inteligentes. Verdadeiramente inteligentes. Bom, pelo menos James e Sirius eram. Não era como se precisassem passar horas e horas mergulhados em algum livro. James argumentava que não havia melhor jeito de fixar o conhecimento do que praticando. Embora Remus não achasse que azarar Severus Snape nas horas vagas podia ser considerado prática. Sirius simplesmente era preguiçoso demais para se esforçar, e na maior parte do tempo admitia isso sem problemas. No geral, lia as anotações de Remus no último minuto do segundo tempo, e conseguia tirar notas excelentes. Remus pensava que se eles tivessem um pouco mais de disciplina, seriam sem dúvida os melhores bruxos de Hogwarts. Peter não era tão dotado de dons especiais, e isso só piorava quando resolvia seguir a onda dos outros dois.

– Certo, sua vez, Wormtail. As propriedades da Poção de Acônito? – Remus perguntou pelo que – Sirius tinha certeza – devia ser a décima terceira vez.

Peter lançou os olhos para cima, como se buscasse algo no pensamento. James absolutamente não conseguia parar de rir do fato de que estavam estudando sobre _lobisomens._

– Tem alguma coisa a ver com fazer com que você não devore a gente em dias de lua cheia, não? – Peter murmurou depois de alguns segundos, e os outros dois riram – quer dizer, seria uma boa ideia. Pena que ainda não a desenvolveram o suficiente para ser utilizada.

Remus ergueu a sobrancelha diante do último comentário dotado de conhecimento geral, e achou que era melhor ignorar o restante da resposta. Era segredo, mas considerava _seriamente_ a possibilidade de um dia triturar os melhores amigos com os dentes.

– James, quem sugeriu inicialmente a fórmula da poção? – ele não se dera ao trabalho de olhar para o amigo, pois sabia que ele teria a resposta na ponta da língua.

– Dâmocles Belby – ele sacudiu as mãos, como se aquilo fosse completamente irrelevante. Seus olhos estavam ocupados demais seguindo Lily Evans ao longo da margem do lago, acompanhada de Severus Snape – cara, eu não entendo isso. A Lula-Gigante seria uma companhia muito mais agradável. Pelo menos ela toma banho.

Até Remus segurou um risinho, mas continuou.

– Certo, Sirius. As características físicas do lobisomem? – ele virou-se para o animago, só então se dando conta de que ele estava calado demais.

Não era pra menos. Sua cabeça pendia para o lado, de um jeito estranho que o fazia parecer Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça. Um fio de baba escorria do canto de seus lábios e, se Sirius não fosse de longe o mais atraente da escola, James não deixaria aquilo passar. Remus fechou o livro – coisa que ele só fazia em situações muito drásticas – e bateu na cabeça do amigo com força. Sirius ganiu.

– JAMES, SEU FILHO DA P-, ah, foi você? – ele se acalmou ao ver o licantropo com o livro ainda erguido, e um sorriso mal contido no rosto. James parecia ultrajado.

– Que mal juízo você faz de mim, Padfoot – ele levou a mão ao peito teatralmente – eu jamais acordaria você com um método tão obsoleto. No mínimo colocaria Diabretes dentro da sua cueca. Nossa, Wormtail, anote isso!

Sirius revirou os olhos e seu olhar foi atraído diretamente para o livro nas mãos de Remus. Ele riu.

– _Licantropia?_ Sério que é isso que vocês estão estudando?

– É o que eu venho tentando dizer faz horas! – James ergueu as mãos para Sirius, como se ele fosse o maior exemplo de bom-senso de Hogwarts.

– Exatamente. E é a sua vez. Perguntei quais são as características físicas de um lobisomem – Remus reabriu o livro, e até ele precisou se conter para não rir dessa vez. Os outros já haviam estado em sua companhia nas noites de lua cheia incontáveis vezes.

Sirius ia argumentar, mas seu olhar cruzou com o de James, e ele dizia claramente que não adiantava relutar. Ele vinha fazendo isso na última meia hora e seus esforços haviam sido infrutíferos.

– Eu _não acredito_ que você está me perguntando isso. Não é óbvio? – havia um quê de zombaria em sua voz, e Remus teria impedido que ele continuasse, porque aquele tom não era bom agouro em nenhuma situação – Pra começar, olhos meio castanho e âmbar, mas que ficam mais dourados na luz do sol. Cabelo castanho-claro, inacreditavelmente macio. Mãos frias e dedos longos, cheias de cicatrizes no dorso e na palma, e na verdade, tem muitas cicatrizes no peito também – ele continuou, com crescente animação – Aliás, vocês sabiam que tem uma cicatriz que parece a galhada ridícula do James?

James riu, interessado demais na narrativa para que interrompesse o animago que, ignorando a expressão chocada de Remus, continuou alegremente.

– Os lábios são rosados e finos, e muito macios também. Não é muito alto, mas também não é muito baixo, o que facilita minha vida em muitos aspectos. Às vezes, como neste exato momento, o rosto fica bastante vermelho, mas eu honestamente não sei o que causa essa reação – James gargalhou nessa parte – e, por último, mas não menos importante: correm boatos de que seja extremamente bem dotado e tenha um par de-

James berrou um palavrão que atraiu a atenção de metade dos transeuntes. Levantou-se do chão, limpando as vestes e murmurando qualquer coisa que envolvia "poupe-me dos detalhes", "você é nojento" e "espero que o Moony realmente te triture qualquer dia desses". Peter estava vermelho até as orelhas, e se ergueu do chão como se Sirius tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Seguiu atrás de James quando ele se afastou do gramado, resmungando que nunca mais veria a galhada de James sem conseguir imaginar _onde _ela estaria localizada e algo sobre lançar um _Obliviate_ em si mesmo. Sirius gargalhou ao ver os amigos sumindo de vista, e só então virou-se para o licantropo, que não dissera uma palavra sequer.

– Então, acho que mereço pelo menos um Excede Expectativas, não? – ele gracejou – eu não sei se ressaltei , mas quando ele faz cara de mal-humorado assim, espanta até os predadores mais perigosos.

– Você é impossível – a ruga na testa de Remus sumiu aos poucos e deu lugar a um sorriso incrédulo.

Sirius inclinou o tronco o mínimo necessário, apoiou os dedos no queixo de Remus e selou seus lábios muito carinhosamente. Demorou-se apenas alguns segundos, deleitando-se na boca do licantropo; um beijo casto e sem língua, que fez Remus arregalar os olhos quando ele se afastou. Um segundo depois, o dourado-acastanhado se banhou de afeto, como se estar bravo com Sirius fosse algo completamente impossível – e, se realmente fosse, aquilo explicaria muita coisa.

Sirius o fitou intensamente, como se refletisse sobre algo muito importante. Então, vincando a testa profundamente ele suspirou.

– Sabe, não devia ter comparado sua cicatriz com a galhada do Prongs. Agora vou me lembrar dele todas as vezes que você tirar a calça.

Remus riu.

* * *

**NA: **Uma leitora especialmente fofa deixou uma review _muito_ amor em _Horcrux, _e eu queria muito responder, mas ela não parece ter conta aqui. Fica aqui então meu agradecimento especial! Fiquei muito feliz em saber, espero que continue agradando! Sinta-se livre para comentar, críticas e sugestões são sempre maravilhosas!  
E, como sempre, obrigada a quem leu!


End file.
